The Black Dragon's Fairy Tail
by Rosie-chan4699
Summary: what if Acnologia was actually a tormented she-dragon that wasn't even full grown? who'd been enslaved by zeref to kill hundreds of humans she never wanted to harm? what happens when Igneel finds out she killed his son and turns her human as punishment? will Fairy tail find her and accept her for who she is? Will she join our favorite guild and learn to love? T cuz im paranoid. :)
1. Fairy tail?

Far, far away is a land called Fiore filled with magic and mysterious creatures like no other. But one creature stood out the most. Dragons. It was rumored that dragons watched over the lands and dominated the sky. And that on rare occasions a dragon would take in a stray child, and raise them as their very own. Teaching them the wonderful and powerful magic that was used to kill dragons long, long ago. Dragon slayer magic. There are many stories of dragons. Legends and myths, some true some false. But the story I am about to tell you now dear reader, is one of a kind. And in every way true. It all started with a black dragon that barred the wings of darkness, named Acnologia, and a guild by the name of Fairy Tail. On one fateful day the lives of many will change forever. A more specific start to our story is a few months after the tenrojima incident. Fairy tail had lost many members and money now that almost everyone was gone. Macao had taken the position as 4th master. Romeo, his son had recently joined the guild and begun to learn fire magic. But now we must move forwards a few years. More like 7 really. Fairy tail had sent out yet another search party. Unbeknown to them this would be the last search party ever needed in a long, long time. Yes dear reader Fairy tail's main members were back! Sure they were a bit beaten up but what do you expect? They were supposedly dead for 7 years. Oh how they rejoiced. Endless parties and celebrations. Now our story truly begins just a few weeks after the return of our Tenroujima survivors. Shall we begin dear reader?

xXx

No one really knew if it was possible for dragons to take the form of humans. Of course they weren't really known for it. Nor did Humans know enough information about dragon's capabilities. So in retrospect when a girl about the age of 13 suddenly appeared at the gates of Fairy tail, no one even had the slightest clue to what she really was. No one would even dare guess that the blue-black haired teenager was really a human hating evil dragon who had been punished to live among humans for 10,000 years. But one thing for certain, is that many lives would never be the same. Ever again.

xXx

"Um... guys, I think she's starting to wake up."

Acnologia slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by 3 worried faces. All female. The first to speak had long white hair, deep blue kind eyes and a reddish pink dress.

"hello there! My name is Mirajane, you sure we're asleep for a long time." Acnologia slowly tried to sit up only to cringe in pain.

"Don't move too much, your body is still weak from a sudden drop in magic energy, the pain shouldn't last long but for now just rest here." The woman who spoke had pink hair and red eyes. She wore a red cape that had little horns on the collar. Strange her voice and smell felt familiar. 'do I know her?' The former dragon thought.

The third person in the room was smaller than the others. And had yet to speak. she was most likely younger. She had long blue hair and kind brown eyes. The girl wore a green dress that had a diamond pattern. On her left arm was a blue guild mark. Acnologia's eyes widened as a fragment of memory surfaced.

"Fairy...Tail...?" She questioned. The others were slightly puzzled. Something about this strange girl was familiar. Scarily familiar. The youngest spoke up.

"My name is Wendy; do you remember anything that happened to you?"

The dragon tried to look back on her thoughts but nothing came to her.

"I- I can't remember much. All I know is that that mark has to do with my past." She pointed to Wendy's shoulder amazed that she could form sentences. This piece of information seemed only to puzzle the trio further.

"do you remember your name?" Asked Mirajane. "it could help us find out more about your past if you tell us."

Acnologia thought for a second. Could she tell these people her name? She had a feeling that her relation with the guild was not a cheery one. Taking a deep breath she mustered the courage to speak once more.

"Acnologia, I think."

All of them froze with shock. Acnologia? THE Acnologia? The big black dragon that seven years ago had supposedly destroyed Tenrojima and killed most of Fairy tail's members? Really!?

Acnologia looked upon them with a scared and worried face.' Oh no I knew something was up! I can tell by their faces, they must hate me!'

The dragons eyes started to water and a single tear escaped to her cheek. The dragon felt her now human face with surprise and fear. Wiping the tear with her finger she discovered an unusual... Feeling.

"Um I think I'm leaking."

The three mages contemplated her claim, and started to laugh.

"you're not leaking silly, you're crying." Wendy giggled.

"Crying?" Again the three other mages laughed. And soon Acnologia began to giggle as well. Yet even though the three showed happy expressions, the dragon couldn't help but feel the thick tension in the room. Mirajane left immediately, saying she needed to get the master and alert him that their little stranger was awake. Moments after the woman left the ex-dragon felt a sharp stab of pain in her head and chest. Suddenly all she could see we're images. Images of a black dragon with bright blue patterns all over its beaten body. There was a bigger red dragon standing tall over the smaller black dragon. The landscape around them was dark, hot and fiery. The red dragon roared loudly and struck the smaller dragon as it tried to stand.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISH ACTIONS. WITH THE AUTHORITY BESTOWED IN ME I, IGNEEL BANNISH YOU TO EARTHLAND AND STRIP YOU OF YOUR DRAGONHOOD."

With that a bright beam of light Rained down on the abused black dragon. Striking its chest. When the light faded all that was left was a small girl with black hair streaked with blue highlights. She wore tattered black dress and had bruises and scars all over her petite body. The red dragon- whom declared himself as Igneel carefully picked up the tattered girl in his jaws and took to the sky. The scene began to fade and soon Acnologia was back in the infirmary of fairy tail.

Screaming.

As soon as the pain came it faded to a subtle numbness. Acnologia felt herself shaking uncontrollably. More people rushed up the stairs to see what had caused the sudden outburst. Acnologia hugged her legs and hide her face petrified of the memory.

xXx

A shrill scream filled the guild hall. Making every one jump. Mackorav, Mirajane and Poluchka ran up to the infirmary to seek the source of the noise. As the three rushed in they were a little shocked at the scene before them. The stranger who claimed to be Acnologia was in a petrified state. Hugging her knees close to her small and fragile body.

"What happened here!?" Demanded Poluchka as she approached the ex-dragon.

Mirajane looked from the worried blunette to the calm composure of Mackorav.

"Master?"

"What is your name child?" The question silenced the room. Thickening the tension. Acnologia hesitated. Something about this small man was calming yet demanding. Not wanting to disobey, she spoke.

"A-Acnolog-gia." Her voice shook like the rest if her body. Unlike the others this fact did not seem to affect the old man in any way.

"You remembered something, didn't you?" He opened one eye. His face wore a blank expression.

"Y-yes, I did." Acnologia gulped before continuing." I remembered how I turned human, and who turned me human..." The sentence trailed off as if the missing words would only bring more confusion.

"And who might that be?" The master questioned. If his suspicions were correct she should say,

"Igneel."


	2. Acnologia?

"Hey happy what job do you think we should do next." The pink haired dragon slayer asked his exceed companion.

Erza laughed. "Natsu we haven't even gotten back to the guild yet." A small smile formed on the scarlet haired mages lips. Team Natsu had just got back from a job...which they overdid again, accidently destroying part of the town. Right now the 5 mages (Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy) were on their way back to the guild.

"We got the job done but did you guys really have to go overboard? Now I don't have any money for rent." The blonde complained. Yeah Lucy loved her friends but even on the simplest jobs they somehow ended up destroying something. She was positively sure that their carelessness would be her demise.

Erza smiled in content at her friends quirks. She turned to the ice Mage at her side. Odd, Gray had been strangely quiet on their journey back to the guild.

"Is there something wrong Gray? You've been very quiet."

Her words seemed to bring the Mage back to reality as he smirked and answered.

"Nothing, just getting caught up in my thoughts." His eyes looked distant as if he wasn't exactly paying attention.

"don't worry Erza he's just thinking bout' how he likes Juvia~" teased the blue exceed in a sing song voice.

"AM NOT!" Gray countered. A mild blush rising to his face at the mention of the blue haired water mage.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Questioned Natsu. Grays face was a deep shade of red.

"You wanna go Flame brain?"

"Bring it ice princess!"

"Natsu! Gray! Stop this immediately!" Erza gave them a death glare and the two ceased their bickering. Lucy laughed. The impact Erza had on the 2 idiots was uncanny. Though as they approached the guild all of them could tell that something was off. But no one spoke about it. In fact the first time the strange feeling was acknowledged was when Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. His happy expression changed to a sad and shocked look. His sudden change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by his companions.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Asked Lucy. As far as she knew, there was not much that could make the fire dragon act so strange all of a sudden. Could it have to do with the strange aura she felt? Natsu started to quiver tears threatened to escape. 'It can't be him...' Natsu felt his knees give out from under him as he kneeled there on the ground in front of the guild.' He disappeared 14 years ago...'

"Igneel?"

xXx

His scent was everywhere. So immediate and tangible Natsu almost choked. No, not almost he was choking. He couldn't breathe. Remorse, confusion, anger all consumed him as he continued to breathe in the long lost scent of his adoptive father. Why? Why was he here? When was he here? And if he is alive, then where is he now? All sorts of questions flooded his brain. The fire Mage was in such a state of shock he didn't even notice his friends gather around him. Nor did he hear them call his name. A few moments passed before he was calm enough to speak.

"It's Igneel, he's been here..."

The rest of his team was speechless. Did they hear the fire dragon slayer correctly? Or is he pulling their leg?

Besides was it even possible for Igneel to be here?

It was

Bly a few seconds before Natsu noticed the other scent.

"Acnologia? He was here too?" Natsu was so confused that he couldn't even comprehend the reaction of his teammates. His entire body became numb and ever so slowly his vision faded to black.


	3. Annilise Dragneel

A/N:

WARNING: SINCERE AND DEEP FATHER TO SON CONVERSATION AHEAD, COULD POSSIBL CAUSE TEARS

"So he just fainted?"

Silence

"And he said Igneel was here?"

"Yes, he also claimed that Acnologia was here. To me it makes no sense."

After that remark there was a long pause. Acnologia carefully opened her eyes. The small infirmary now held ten people, including her, few faces she recognized, while others she had not seen before. Yet strangely they felt so familiar. A woman with scarlet hair was the first to notice her. She had deep brown eyes. She wore a silver chest plate and a simple blue skirt. She smiled at the fledgling.

"I see you've woken up. Did you rest well?" Acnologia blinked. How long did she sleep? And who are these people? Why do they all feel so familiar? Millions of questions raced through her head.

"My name is Erza Scarlet and these are my friends, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Lisanna and Natsu." the last person was a pink haired man sleeping in the bed next to her. Funny he feels familiar.

"From what I hear you claim to be Acnologia?" The woman named Erza questioned. A frightening look on her face scared the small dragon. Acnologia squeaked under the force of the powerful gaze. Her body felt cold making her shiver.

"Oi! Erza you're scaring her to death!" The blonde known as Lucy yelled quite loudly at her friend. This realization threw the red head into a fit of depression and self-hatred.

"Am I really that terrifyingly amazing?" She questioned.

"Yay totally! You can take down enemies with a single glare!" Said the blue exceed in a way to cheery voice.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" Yelled Lucy.

"You screaming isn't gonna be any help." The dark haired man retorted, who had previously been referred to as Gray.

"Um guys," said Wendy, but no one was really paying attention.

"ALL OF YOU!" said the very frustrated master. This caused even more nonsense.

Acnologia couldn't take it the noise was too much. She felt like the world was closing in. Out of desperation to hide she wrapped her arms around her legs and her face. In attempts to block out sound the frightened dragon-child wrapped her wings around her tiny body. Loud noises are scary. And she decided very quick she DID NOT like scary things.

xXx

Natsu opened his eyes to find himself in a completely strange place. Yet it was so familiar. Smiling at the memories, the pink haired man slowly stood up.

''This is the place where Igneel found me all those years ago..."

"INDEED IT IS CHILD." Natsu froze.

'That voice…' "Igneel?" He whispered. Turning around just in time to see his father land beside him. The large dragon chuckled.

"YES, IT IS ME. NOW I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS MUST BE QUITE THE SHOCK, BUT I HAVE LITTLE TIME AND MANY THINGS TO SAY. "Natsu was speechless. He had so many questions but he couldn't find the breath to speak.

"RIGHT NOW YOU ARE ASLEEP AT FAIRY TAIL, BUT YOU ARE NOT ALONE. ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE THERE AND SO IS A LITTLE STRANGER. I CAME INTO YOUR DREAM TO TELL YOU THIS: THAT STRANGER IS THE GREAT DRAGON ACNOLOGIA. BUT AS FAR MY KNOWELEDGE GOES SHE DOSENT REMEMBER MUCH. BUT OF COURSE HER BEING IN THIS SITUATION IS MY FAULT. I LET MY EMOTIONS BLIND MY JUDGEMENT, AND NOW I ASK OF YOU TO PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HER. TEACH HER THE WONDERS OF LIFE AND THE MEANING OF NAKAMA."

Natsu was still silent, but the dragon didn't blame him. It was a lot to take in at once, not to mention that Natsu can be very dense. Soon the silence grew longer. Igneel began to worry.

"NATSU THEIR ARE MANY DARK AND DANGEROUS THREATS IN THE HUMAN WORLD. 14 YEARS AGO I WHERE FORCED TO RETURN TO THE LAND OF THE DRAGONS. IT WAS A LAW AND ANY WHO DISOBEYED WHERE TO BE DESTROYED. EVEN WORSE I WAS FORBIDDON FROM TELLING YOU. THE SAME GOES FOR GRANIDINE AND METALICANA. IT PAINED US DEEPLY TO LEAVE. BUT WE HAD NO OTHER CHOISE. IF NOT, YOUR VERY LIVES COULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED." Natsu sighed; his father had a good reason for leaving. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing why. He knew what he had to do. Sensing his son's determination. Igneel smiled.

'If only I could if been there to watch you grow up, Natsu.'

"I won't let you down, Father." Said Natsu. His famous grin plastered on his face. The sight brought tears to the old dragon's eyes. This made Natsu laugh.

"Don't be going all soft on me old man." He joked softly punching the red dragons arm. The two sat there and watched the dream-sun set over the horizon. Natsu didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do. As if the dragon could read his thoughts-which Natsu was pretty sure he could- Igneel spoke again.

"PROTECT HER. THERE ARE MANY DARK THREATS IN YOUR WORLD THAT VALUE DRAGON MAGIC HIGHLY. NOW WHEN YOU WAKE UP AND, SHE RELISES WHO YOU ARE, THERE IS A POSSIBILITY SHE COULD BE AFRAID OF YOU. AND NATSU..." The dragon trailed off.

"Hmm?" The boy asked.

"DO YOU THINK YOU COULD APOLOGISE TO HER FOR ME, TELL HER THAT I WAS WRONG AND DID NOT MEAN HARM." Natsu smiled. After 14 years of not seeing his father, and not knowing any reasons why the dragon disappeared, even if it was just a dream. The pink-haired boy had made his decision.

The world around them became blurry. And it was harder to hear his voice.

"I BELIEVE YOU ARE WAKING UP CHILD, GO ON AND CARRY THIS MESSAGE WITH YOU: IT IS YOUR DUTY AS A FLAME DRAGON TO PROTECT ACNOLOGIA AND TEACH HER THE WONDERS OF LIFE. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT MY SON." With that the dream faded.

xXx

Natsu awoke in Fairy tails infirmary. A very load infirmary. He was happy to see all his friends where there, but for some reason they were all fighting. (Typical Fairy tail)

Over in the bed next to him was a black haired girl who clearly did not like the noise. What surprised him the most where the black dragon wings with light blue marks all over.

'This must be Acnologia...' He thought, remembering the conversation with his father. The fire dragon slayer slowly got up and approached the small child. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder. As expected she flinched at the sudden touch.

Acnologia was terrified. She had no clue what to do but hide and wait for the loud noises to end. Suddenly she felt some one place a hand on her shoulder. She visibly flinched hoping this action would cause the hand to move. When the hand stayed the small dragon couldn't help her new found curiosity. Ever so slowly she lifted her head to be greeted by a pink haired man. Natsu, was it? She couldn't remember.

"Sorry about them. Fairy tail can get a little out of hand quite often, and being in your position I can understand that you're scared." He had a toothy grin plastered on his face. Funny all these people feel familiar. Especially this one.

Then it hit her.

"Igneel." It was a soft whisper. But Natsu heard it nonetheless. The smile on Natsu's face grew.

"Igneel is my father; he taught me dragon slayer magic." His smile suddenly dropped." He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry." This confused the little dragon. Apologize? But didn't she do wrong? Isn't the fault hers? For whatever it was that she did. The fledgling's memories where still vague. Seeing her dismay Natsu continued.

"Any ways it's my job to protect you and teach you about the world. Does that sound like fun?" The smile was back and bigger this time.

Thinking about the loud noises and comparing that to the world the she-dragon was reluctant. Her curious side said yes, but her survival instincts said no.

"The world sounds scary..." She said shaking a little at the thought. This only made Natsu laugh.

"I guess it does, but you'll never know unless you get out there and see. So what so you say?" By now most of the fighting had stopped and now all eyes were on the two dragons.

"Do you promise, promise to protect me?"

"On my life, a dragon's honor." This brought tears to the black dragon's eyes. As far as she could remember no one had ever been so warm and kind to her. A single tear slipped down her cheek. By this time Lucy had come to stand besides Natsu. Gently she wiped the tear away and said.

"We'll take care of you as well, all of us. Consider yourself part of the family." Acnologia couldn't help but smile. She hardly knew these people-or rather hardly remembered them- yet despite the past they accept her and treat her as family.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we've got a slight problem..." The attention turned to Gray.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Worry slightly written on her face.

"Well I think it would be illogical to walk around calling her Acnologia, I think she should pick another name. Just for safety." The black-haired man reasoned. And he was right. It could stir up a whole deal of trouble if they called her by her name. Thus for the next few minutes where spent coming up with names. All of them where turned down.

"How about 'Annilise'? Sounds sweet and simple to remember. "suggested Mirajane.

"I like that one, feels right." The newly named girl stated. This seemed to go unanimously agreed upon.

"Then it's settled. You're now Annilise Dragneel. My little sister!" Cheered Natsu. Smiling his famous toothy grin, causing the others to laugh. And leaving the pink haired mage confused.

"What?"

Authors note:

I want to say thanks to all of the people who have left reviews so far, it means a lot to me so again thank you! Also sorry this chapter is really long (7 pages on Microsoft word!) and the others are short. See I write this story as one big fic on my phone and send different parts to my laptop and upload them from there. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's really sweet and deep…wow I really just said that… oh well I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! I just have to type it first.


	4. Magic

**Authors note: hello! I'm really sorry about the late update; I've just been super busy with school work and MCAS. Any ways after this chapter I will start the Zentopia arc. And I am telling you now I am literally going to limit that ark to 2-3 chapters maximum (because it is not my favorite). I already have the ending down. Enough chit-chat here is the next chapter!**

After Annilise (Acnologia) had gained enough energy to walk her new friends decided it would be best to introduce her to the rest of the guild. The first two people the dragon met looked a lot like Mirajane, as she later found out that they were in fact related. The girl had short white hair and bright turquoise eyes. The man was named Elfman. He had a muscular build spiky white hair and a scar on his left cheek. Although he looked scary and kept ranting about being a man, the guy turned out to be really nice. The third and fourth people she met where two blue haired women. One was named Levy; she had chocolate brown eyes almost like Lucy's brown orbs. Juvia had deep solid blue eyes that gave off a warming aura. One of the ways Acnologia or Annilise remembered people was their unique eye colors. So she took carful note to memorize names and eye colors. Next was a brown haired woman who seemed content on drinking several barrels of alcohol dry. She had brownish grey eyes. After Cana, came Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Romeo, Bisca, Alzack, their daughter Asuka, Carla and Panther lily who were also exceeds, a scary man named Gajeel who she recognized as the iron dragon slayer. The last person little Annilise met was Laxus. He had bluish grey green eyes and didn't seem to care about much, but deep down the dragon knew he cared about his friends. Meeting all these new people made the girls head spin. Soon she grew tired and started to doze off.

"Gettin' sleepy there pipsqueak?" Gajeel teased patting her head lightly. Although he looked scary, the iron dragon slayer had a good heart.

"I guess so." She giggled sleepily.

"Hey I've been wondering, since you're a dragon and all do you think you're able to use dragon slayer magic?" Asked Gray. "It makes sense right?" Annilise thought for a few moments.

"I guess I'll just have to try!" She said cheerily. All of the exhaustion from moments before where gone as she bolted outside to test her abilities, dragging Natsu with her. Once they were a safe distance away from the guild facing a secluded mountain range. Annilise stood in a defensive stance facing the closest mountain. The others had followed not wanting to miss the strange powers that theirs little dragon might possess.

Annilise focused the energy within her willing it to act. In one swift move she brought her hands to her mouth shouting

"BLACK DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The over powered attack sped towards the mountain in a swirling black vortex of destruction. Said vortex hit the closest mountain with such force, it formed a huge dust cloud.

When that settled the damage done was revealed. The vortex of destruction had blown the mountain-which was a good 300 feet away- to non-existence.

"Oops, I think I over did it?"

The others where in utter shock. At least they knew she could use magic.

"T-the m-mountain..." Stuttered Lucy

"It's gone." Said Gray who finished her sentence.

"Well this is the black dragon Acnologia." Erza countered. She too was somewhat shocked of the immense power the little girl had. But her face was emotionless. Natsu on the other hand was cheering on Annilise.

"Yay! Now you can join fairy tail! How does that sound!" As usual he was oblivious to the giant crater that was once a mountain. Annilise was confused. She just destroyed the mountain. Shouldn't she be in trouble? Apparently not.

But on the bright side she could join fairy tail now, just like Natsu said! She so over joyed she unfolded her wings and took off to the sky, doing flips and spins in the air. Laughing and playing. Not a care in the world.

As the group made their way back to the guild, they came across a worried Mirajane and Elfman.

"Are you alright, we heard an explosion and came to see what happened." Panted Mirajane. The two had run from the guild all the way to the meadow where the group had disappeared too. They looked distressed, worried for their friends wellbeing.

"Explosion? Do you mean my roar attack?" Suggested Annilise. "The one that destroyed the mountain?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The two asked in surprise.

"I destroyed a mountain by accident. "She stated shyly.

"Well at least no one got hurt" Mirajane sighed." Let's all go back to the guild. Besides there's a little dragon who needs a guild mark?" The barmaid giggled as Annilise smiled bashfully.

"So I guess this makes you the Black dragon slayer now, huh Annilise?" Elfman said once he had caught his breath.

Annilise smiled at the thought. "I guess so. Kind of miss leading, considering I am a dragon myself." She said cheerfully, making the others giggle.

When the group got back to the guild, everyone was eager to know what the 'giant explosion' was and who had caused it.

"Wait so you destroyed the whole mountain? With one single blow?" Asked Laxus. Out of all of them he seemed to hold the most disbelief. But seriously how could a girl her size destroy a whole mountain in one blow all by herself? Granted she is a dragon, Acnologia for that matter. Yet it all seemed a little to...unbelievable.

"C'mon Laxus! This is Acnologia we're talking about here. I bet she could beat you in a fight any day!" Natsu bragged. Typical Natsu bragging his head off and causing drama only to be solved with the unnecessary violence that fairy tail is known for.

"Actually the Acnologia you speak of is my father."

Said unnecessary violence was stopped when Annilise spoke up.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison. Natsu was confused. Annilise smelled exactly like Acnologia, said her name was Acnologia. But she isn't Acnologia?

"My father is Acnologia I, my mother is Dremenora the dragon of dreams, and I am their daughter. Acnologia II." She explained as if all of this made perfect sense. Which in retrospect it did.

"Sort of like in royalty when a prince is named after a father." Lucy stated. Others nodded in understandment.

"Exactly! Except dragons use the tradition very commonly for both genders."

"So you are a dragon?" Laxus questioned. He had seen a lot of things in his time but this is a little ridiculous. Annilise smiled and nodded. "I think your bluffing. Prove it." He said.

The young dragon grinned eager to prove herself. "Challenge accepted!" She giggled and unfolded her wings which had previously been hidden. The black and cerulean wings, when stretched out had a good 7 foot wingspan.

The guild went silent as they all stared in awe. As the silence grew, Annilise grew nervous. Wendy who was standing nearby giggled quietly to herself as memories of when she first joined fairy tail resurfaced. Soon the silence was broken by cheers if joy.

"Fairy tail's got a dragon!" Someone shouted.

"That's so cool!" Yelled another. Laxus came up and patted the fledgling on the head, messing up her hair.

"Alright all give you that one. But I still don't believe you destroyed that mountain all by yourself."

Annilise giggled. She had only been at Fairy tail for a few hours and she already felt at home in the rambunctious guild.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray come we have another job to do." Said Erza, holding up an old poster from the request board. The job was to locate and take down a dark guild threatening a small fishing town nearby.

"Already? Didn't we just get back from a job Erza?"

"Yes but Master asked us specifically to take care if this one. He also would like Annilise to come with us." Upon hearing her name, Annilise joined the conversation.

"Really? You want me to come?" Erza nodded a soft smile on her lips.

"Not without your guild mark that is." Said Mirajane, holding the magic stamp in her hands. Annilise smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She giggled, pointing to her right shoulder. Lightly the barmaid pressed the stamp on the girl's skin, giving off a soft glow. When Mirajane pulled the stamp away, a cerulean fairy tail insignia was left behind. Smiling, Annilise looked at it with awe.

'Now I really am a member of fairy tail' she thought to herself.

"Come on Annilise we need to get to the train station." Shouted Lucy.

"Coming!" Annilise laughed running after the rest of the group.

xXx

"Does this usually happen?" Annilise asked looking at Natsu, who was just about ready to throw up. Lucy giggled.

"He gets real bad motion sickness." The blonde explained. Annilise laughed.

"An old fire dragons curse. Engel's great grandfather hated any other method of transportation other than flying, that's why he cursed any of his blood to feel terrible."

"No wonder he gets so sick." At this the group laughed, all except Natsu of course.

"What about you, how's your first train ride been?" Teased Gray.

"It's good, but I'm still getting used to the noises."

SCREECH!

Annilise jumped letting out a small yelp. This in turn caused the group to laugh. In turn the young dragon began to giggle as well.

"Well it looks like this is our stop. Gather your things; the client is awaiting our arrival." Said Erza, standing and ready to leave. Once the group was off the train and Natsu was feeling better, the 6 fairy tail mages (including happy) headed out towards the destination specified on the job poster. After a few minutes if walking they reached the town's small church. Inside was an old man dressed in red and white robes.

'He must be the priest' Annilise thought. She had never been inside a church before and so far she was in awe of the human world. In fact it wasn't essentially what she expected. In fact her dragon world was much similar. Except bigger.

Once the man saw the group had entered, he immediately rushed over greeting them.

"oh thank you all so much for coming. It means so much to this town."

"It's no problem we're happy help." said Erza in her usual calm voice. After the priest was done greeting them, he began to explain in more detail the job at hand. Apparently the dark guild they were after was called Phoenix claw. And that many others had tried and failed to stop them.

Annilise didn't really pay much attention after that. Something shiny had caught her attention. Using her enhanced dragon's vision she tried to make out the object. As the image got clearer and clearer the little dragon relised a little too late.

It was a silver arrow headed straight towards the priest's heart. As quickly as her legs could take her.

"Look out!" She was able to reach the priest just before the arrow was able to find its destination. Every one watched in horror as the arrow lodged itself not in the priest's chest, but Annilise's side. A metallic blue liquid spilled oozed from the wound and on to the floor of the church as Annilise clutched her side. Lucy and Happy rushed to her side while Gray helped the priest stand.

Natsu looked in the direction from where the mysterious arrow came. Rushing over, he reached out to grab the culprit before he could get away. But all that was left of the mysterious man was another silver arrow. But this one had a note attached.

**DUN ****DUN ****DUUUUNNNN****! Oh no our favorite little dragon is hurt! What will Natsu and the Others do? Who was the silver arrow guy? How come Natsu didn't see him? Why is Annilise's blood blue? Why are you reading these questions? Why am I asking them anyways? Maybe their soul purpose is to make you laugh? Maybe-**

**ELRIK GET OFF MY COMPUTER!**

***sigh* sorry about that, anyways here you go, chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Cyan Blood

AUTHORS NOTE: **hi omg sorry about the late update I have been super busy with school and Tests and all that stuff. Any ways here it is chapter four…sorry its so short, like I said I didn't have all that much free time on me to do anything. Not to mention the huge lack of creativity that prevented me from writing this. Oh well, enjoy!**

On the note was an insignia that looked like some sort of claw. All it said was "stay out."

Lucy was a mix of emotions. Worry, confusion, anger and shock took over her body. Why would someone do this? What are they after? Pushing her emotions aside she focused on the task at hand: making sure Annilise was okay. Which she clearly wasn't considering the cyan blood dripping from her side. And the silver arrow embedded in the wound. But when Lucy went to remove it, Annilise motioned for her to stop. Ever so slowly Annilise stood up straight and with one swift motion she yanked the arrow from her side. Much to the shock of the others. With our word the dragon crushed the arrow letting the pieces fall to the ground.

"This dark guild is called Phoenix claw correct?" She asked turning to the priest. An emotionless expression covering her face. Slowly priest nodded.

"Alright then, come we have all the information we need." With that Annilise left. Leaving a small trail of cyan blood.

Outside Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu chased after the girl.

"Annilise are you alright?" Asked Lucy worry etched in her voice.

"I'm fine. I also have an idea of where this guild is located." The young dragon said without even stopping.

"Are you sure? That wound looks pretty bad..." Said Gray. Although he wouldn't admit to it, he was worried about Annilise. The girl in question suddenly stopped turning slightly towards the group.

"What 'wound'?" They group stared in shock the gory puncture wound that was there only seconds ago had vanished leaving no trace whatsoever.

"How did you do that?" Asked Happy. Intrigued but also grossed out. Annilise just smiled.

"While in human form dragons cannot die. We feel pain and all other emotions but we are technically immortal. The only reason there are so few dragons disguised as humans is because of the extreme amount of magic energy it takes to reshape one's body."

"Oooohhhh..." The group said collectively once they understood the situation. Annilise smiled again humans certainly are funny.

"Anyways back to the matter at hand. Annilise you said you had an idea to where this guild is?" Asked Erza in a solemn and practical way. Leave it to Erza to interrupt a funny moment.

xXx

Far off in a dark forest there was a man. This man held a silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows to match. His identity will stay unknown for storyline purposes and suspense and blah blah blah.

The dark man looked about his surroundings. Searching for something. Movement in the distance caught his attention and in seconds a deadly arrow was ready to fly.

"Relax it's just me." Said another figure materializing from the shadows. The archer visibly relaxed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Racknoss. You could get yourself killed."

The one deemed Racknoss smiled revealing sharp white teeth and right eyes.

"Sorry Serrin, I'll be more careful next time."

**OOOOHHHH CLIFF HANGER! Just to let you know thanks for reding my story! I never thought that anyone would like it. I can't promise you guys when the next chapter will be out but I will try to get it up ASAP. See you next time!**


	6. Phoenix claw

**BONJOUR! I am very sorry for the late update; school has been hectic with finals and stuff. Anyways here you go!**

**Annilise had leaded her companions down a fairly complicated path. They turned left then right then left again. Gray was certain they were going in circles. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing when Natsu spoke up. **

**"Oi, Annilise are we going in circles?" **

**"Yes." The girl in question wasn't even subtle about it. **

**"Shouldn't we be searching for that guild?" The confused ice Mage asked. **

**"We are, or trying to, there is someone following us and I believe they are a member if this dark guild." **

**"What do you mean some ones following us? How can you tell?" Erza questioned, joining in on the conversation. **

**"Slowly come to the front of the group, turn and pretend to tell a joke of sorts the rest of us should pretend to laugh. While turned look for a man with silver hair and a black trench coat. Don't meet his eyes directly." Cautiously Erza did so and the group casually laughed along. While facing the opposite direction the scarlet haired Mage spotted a tall man trailing them that fit Annilise's description. **

**"Your right I saw him."**

**"So there's a strange man following us, what should we do." Asked Lucy following Annilise down a slightly crowded street. It seemed like she had some sense if direction but only ended up confusing her teammates further when she suddenly turned down a dark alley way. Everyone was silent until Gray spoke. **

**"Annilise are you-" grey was cut off when a dark figure attacked them from behind. With a flash of silver and something sticky the fairy tail mages found them delve unable to move. **

**"Oi what's going on here?" Natsu angrily shouted struggling with the weblike restraints. "How come I can't burn this stupid stuff?" A faint maniacal laughter could be heard coming from the shadows. **

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like I caught myself a couple if fairies." **

**xXx**

**The man that stood before the 6 mages had spikey silver hair and piercing red eyes. A small black claw symbol could be seen in his neck. Annilise gave him a cold stare but stayed silent. **

**"Who are you?!" Erza questioned with a sneer. But the mysterious man only laughed. **

**"That's not of your concern." He said with a malicious laugh. "Besides you should be worried more about what's going to happen to you, stupid fairies." The silver haired laughed again. **

**"Racknoss."**

**"What?" He questioned. Staring down at where his name had come from. Staring back up at him was the deathly glare of little Annilise. Icy blue eyes burned through red soulless orbs. Sneering the man thought to be Racknoss leaned Down towards The young dragon. **

**"It's your name. Racknoss." The reply was emotionless as the dragon continued to glare at Racknoss. A defiant look in her cyan eyes. "And you are a member of the dark guild Phoenix claw."**

**Ooooh suspense! Haha okay I should probably go to bed now. Bye!**


	7. Enemy incounter

Authors note: GOMEN FOR THE HAITUS! Wow Annilise is super spooky in this chapter, oh well please don't hate me! Any way here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Annilise had lead her companions down a fairly complicated path. They turned left then right then left again. Gray was certain they were going in circles. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing when Natsu spoke up.

"Oi, Annilise are we going in circles?"

"Yes." The girl in question wasn't even subtle about it.

"Shouldn't we be searching for that guild?" The confused ice Mage asked.

"We are, or trying to, there is someone following us and I believe they are a member if this dark guild."

"What do you mean some ones following us? How can you tell?" Erza questioned, joining in on the conversation.

"Slowly come to the front of the group, turn and pretend to tell a joke of sorts the rest of us should pretend to laugh. While turned look for a man with silver hair and a black trench coat. Don't meet his eyes directly." Cautiously Erza did so and the group casually laughed along. While facing the opposite direction the scarlet haired Mage spotted a tall man trailing them that fit Annilise's description.

"Your right I saw him."

"So there's a strange man following us, what should we do." Asked Lucy following Annilise down a slightly crowded street. It seemed like she had some sense if direction but only ended up confusing her teammates further when she suddenly turned down a dark alley way. Everyone was silent until Gray spoke.

"Annilise are you-" grey was cut off when a dark figure attacked them from behind. With a flash of silver and something sticky the fairy tail mages found them delve unable to move.

"Oi what's going on here?" Natsu angrily shouted struggling with the weblike restraints. "How come I can't burn this stupid stuff?" A faint maniacal laughter could be heard coming from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like I caught myself a couple if fairies."

xXx

The man that stood before the 6 mages had spikey silver hair and piercing red eyes. A small black claw symbol could be seen in his neck. Annilise gave him a cold stare but stayed silent.

"Who are you?!" Erza questioned with a sneer. But the mysterious man only laughed.

"That's not of your concern." He said with a malicious laugh. "Besides you should be worried more about what's going to happen to you, stupid fairies." The silver haired laughed again.

"Racknoss."

"What?" He questioned. Staring down at where his name had come from. Staring back up at him was the deathly glare of little Annilise. Icy blue eyes burned through red soulless orbs. Sneering the man thought to be Racknoss leaned Down towards The young dragon.

"It's your name. Racknoss." The reply was emotionless as the dragon continued to glare at Racknoss. A defiant look in her cyan eyes. "And you are a member of the dark guild Phoenix claw."

xXx

Lucy knew something was up. Being able to tell a man's name with what seems like no background information and then tell him what dark guild he belongs to spelled for some pretty suspicious stuff. Multiple questions churned in the red heads mind.

'Think back, what Annilise said about herself...'

_...My father is Acnologia I; my mother is Dremenora the dragon of dreams..._

'Dreams that's it! Annilise must have powerful attributes from both of her parents, destruction form her father and telepathy from her mother since dreams are connected to thoughts!' A small smile curled on the blondes lips. Excitement gathering in her eyes. With this new information the stellar spirit Mage was sure that the group would get out of their current predicament.

The next few moments happened in a complete blur. One second the fairy tail mages were confined by the thick sticky white substance and the next the group was free and Annilise had taken down their assailant.

"Now if you will be so kind as to show us where your guild is located, then we will be on our way." The young dragon stated in an emotionless tone. Glaring down at the dark wizard. Behind her, the dragon's comrades began to recover from the Dilemma, helping each other to stand. Racknoss assessed his predicament and decided it was best to slip away. And slip away he did. A burst of the strange white substance was enough to create a makeshift smoke screen that lasted long enough for him to get away. Leaving the fairy tail mages confused and covered in white stuff. Again.


End file.
